Ibrutinib has the following structure, with a chemical name of 1-[(3R)-3-[4-Amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidin-1-yl]prop-2-en-1-one

Ibrutinib is the first in class of an oral Bruton's tyrosine kinase (BTK) inhibitor for the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) and is one of the first medicines to file for FDA approval via the new Breakthrough Therapy Designation pathway. Ibrutinib forms a covalent bond with a cysteine residue (Cys-481), leading to irreversible inhibition of BTK, thus effectively blocking the transfer of cancer cell from B-cell to lymphoid tissue where is benefit for the growth of tumor.
The intermediate compound having the following structure is employed to synthesize ibrutinib.

The compound of formula VI can be used to produce ibrutinib according to the method disclosed in America U.S. Pat. No. 7,514,444, and its synthesis route is depicted as below:

The current methods for preparing the compound of formula VI are confined to two routes published in America U.S. Pat. No. 7,514,444, which can be represented by the following two routes:
Route 1:

Route 2:

Hence, it is necessary to develop new preparation methods for the industrial production.